Goku (Super Smash Flash 2)
Goku is a playable newcomer character in Super Smash Flash 2. He first appeared in the trailer turning into his Super Saiyan form releasing a Super Kamehameha at the others. Despite the anticipated confirmation, he was not playable until his addition in the v0.7 of the Super Smash Flash 2 Demo. Goku was ranked second on the now-outdated demo v0.7 tier list. This is mainly due to his Rapid Ki Blasts, which can stop approaches and help Goku to approach himself. It can also be used to rack up damage and edgeguard. He has excellent kill power in his down and forward smashes as well. However, he is not perfect. He has a very limited vertical recovery and relies on his floating ability for horizontal recovery. Additionally, he is light and is a big target for attacks. Attributes Goku is a character focused more on power than on speed, but relies on both. His combo is only two hits consisting of an energy pulse and a punch. His up tilt is a faster and makes him move forward a bit while using it. His up smash has more vertical range and less horizontal range due the the added jump. His new forward smash is a single powerful punch. His backward throw is now faster along with his up throw. His neutral aerial is a single spin kick. His Forward Aerial requires a sweet-spot in order to Meteor Smash. His Ki Blasts are no longer spammable due to high amounts of start-up lag, and his down Special, Kaio-ken, is harder to use. Goku can only use the Kaio-ken when his energy makes contact with an opponent. After that, Goku must do a chain of combos(keep on attacking) in order to maintain the transformation, because Goku will revert to his base form if he attacks too late. Goku also starts taking damage much more quickly. However, it is possible he was nerfed to reduce the cheapness that occurred while playing with Goku (especially the Ki Blast spamming). Moveset Normal Ground Moves *Standard Attack 1: Energy pulse with hand. 4% *Standard Attack 2: Punches with other hand. 4% *Downward Tilt: Punches while crouching. 5% *Downward Smash: Kiai (気合い). Goku thrusts his hands out from either side, emitting a force that deals severe damage. 10% uncharged, 14% fully charged. *Forward Tilt: Kicks out in front of him. 9% *Forward Smash: Powerfully punches forward. 20% uncharged, 28% fully charged. *Upward Tilt: Punches diagonally upwards out in front of him. 7% *Upward Smash: Quickly flings up his fist. 15% uncharged, 21% fully charged. *Dash Attack: Elbow strike. The move is stronger when you're closer to the opponent. 8% (sour-spotted at the elbow only). 12% when sweet-spotted (whole hit connects on the opponent). Aerial Attacks *Neutral Aerial: Spin kick. 7% *Forward Aerial: Hammer fist. Strong Meteor Smash when sweet-spotted at the fist. 11% *Backward Aerial: Back spinning kick. 11% *Upward Aerial: Flip Kick. 11% *Downward Aerial: Feet Kamehameha (足かめはめ波, Ashi Kamehameha). This is a Stall-Then-Fall. Goku shoots diagonally downwards hands first like a missile. Anyone who touches him will be meteor smashed. The move does two hits which both meteor smash. The second hit is stronger than the first and the first hit leads into the second. However, Goku must be careful about using this move off-stage, due to his limited vertical recovery. 9% if both hits connect. Grabs & Throws *Grab: Reaches with his hand out to grab. *Pummel: Punches opponent. 3% for first hit, 2% for next hit, 4% for all following hits. *Forward Throw: Slams energy into the opponent forward with both hands. 12% *Backward Throw: Spins the opponent around several times before throwing the opponent backwards. Very fast and powerful throw. 14% *Upward Throw: Punches the opponent upwards, very similar to his Up Smash. 9% *Downward Throw: Uses Taiyō-ken (太陽拳, "Fist of the Sun", Viz Serialization: "Solar Flare"). 5% Other *Ledge attack: Hammer fist. 8% *100% Ledge Attack: None for now. Misc. *Entrance: Jumps off the Kintoun (筋斗雲, "Plot Box Cloud", Viz serialization: "Flying Numbus") and lands on the stage releasing energy around him. *Taunts: ** Standard: Happily raises up two fingers to show the sign of peace and laughs. (In Demo V0.8, it may be a bug but when Goku uses this taunt he says "Me!" as if he is charging a Kamehameha) ** Side: Thrusts his head forward, yelling loudly, commonly referred to as the ''Big Head Yell ''in the anime and manga series. ** Down: Powers up, similar to the Kaiō-Ken (except with blue energy around him instead of red). *Special Abilities: Can float in midair by holding the jump key, only for a few seconds, but Super Saiyan Goku can float for as much time as desired. *Revival platform: All seven Dragon Balls, lined up one after the other in order. Goku lays down on the Dragon Balls (possibly resting or injured) until they disappear. *Fanfare: Eyecatch BGM from Dragon Ball Z original soundtrack. *Wins: Jumps up happily and nearly falls but is saved by his Kintoun. Goku lays down and laughs happily on his Kintoun. *Loses: Claps to the winner with his bangs covering his face. In competitive play Role in The Flash Of Shadows Unknown Gallery Character Gallery *Combo *Tilts Attacks *Smash Attacks *Dash Attack *Aerial Attacks *Grab *Throws *Pummel *Ledge Attack *Entrance *Revival Platform *Taunts *Shield DOJO!! Update GokuD1.gif|Goku about to fire a Kamehameha in Final Destination. GokuD2.gif|Goku's idle motion and Lloyd using his Neutral Taunt in Mushroom Kingdom II. GokuD3.gif|Goku using Side Smash on Naruto in Hidden Leaf Village. GokuD4.gif|Goku jumping at Ichigo in Tower of Salvation. External links *Goku's Animation Archive *Goku's page at Smash Flash DOJO!! *Goku's v0.8 dev blog Category:SSF2 Characters Category:Starter Characters Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Dragon Ball universe